PXL
PXL is an adventure in a world where people are made out of pixels. Our unnamed protagonist popped out of nothingness, just like everyone else. The currency is OLJINS. Mechanics - Pixels, Items and Equips Select a tab to display information on that topic. PXL/Pixels|Pixels PXL/Items|Items PXL/Equips|Equips Other Mechanics Movement, Vision, and Speaking. *MOVEMENT of your pixels may be achieved in only three manners (for now?): **Wiggling. The most basic form of movement, even "high-level" NPCs use it (for instance, the SLEEPSMITH). **It appears that one can also move individual pixels up to a certain distance from others at which it becomes painful, leading to the faster(?) and strangely unused inchworm-type movement. **A repeller/attractor EQUIP combo, which create some weird zero-G phenomenon, allowing you to rocket your way in the world. However this can easily be dangerous as the protoganist nearly crashed into a rock face when it first used it. The result of crashing however is not known but is likely to lead to death. (see section on death for more details.) *VISION, as said earlier, is limited to your own pixels until you: **Form a corner shape for 90° vision **Get an EYE for 180° vision. **Enter a dungeon or back pack where you have 360° vision as stated below **Multiple eyes in the same direction allow for greater vision in that specific direction. Multiple eyes in different directions allow for a greater field of vision (commonly using 2 EYES for 360° vision). **You cannot sleep while having an eye as an equip. You can take out the eye in a backpack, however, as mentioned above. **Aiming two or more EYES causes you to see further in the aimed direction (possibly more eyes means further range.) *SPEAKING is achieved with a SPEAKER EQUIP. In fact, you are mute without a speaker and must resort to body language if you do not have one. Combat Damaging opponents is achieved by using your pixels to lethal ends for your opponent. How much punishment one can take before dieing is unknown at the moment. For combat moves, you may either: *Move one pixel at the cost of one staying put. *Move two pixels in opposite directions. This allows for a quite good variety of attacks. It may also be possible to use magic in combat, but everything about magic is quite unclear at the moment. Magic, Elemental Artefacts and Imbuing Pixels It is known that a pixel can be imbued with an Artefact of a given element by completing a series of challenges related to a mental characteristic associated with said element. Information by the Magismith about Magic: *There are six different types of artefacts: ESSENCE, ORB, COMPOSITE, SHARD, CRYSTAL and FOCUS. *There are six different basic types of elements: FIRE, WATER, AIR, EARTH, LIGHT and DARKNESS. *ARTEFACTS from the previous tier can be combined to form an ARTEFACT in the next tier. *Through combining different elements new ones can be formed. *ESSENCES do not need a challenge, everything above does. * Imbued Pixels cannot be "re-imbued" Any more details, such as how imbued pixels function, are currently unknown. Mental Fraction and Skill Association Each element has a mental fraction and skill associated with it. It affects the type of imbuing challenge such as combative or intellectual. Currently known associated skills: As you can see, you can make new elements of just one main element. It is currently unknown if you can make new elements from any element, or just main elements. For more information, please refer to the Magismith south of the signpost when you enter town. Death When you die, you pop back at your "birth point", or the place you became existent, with no equips or items and half your pixels, much like a regular RPG. If you have any imbued pixels, they are excluded from the pixel count. Then they have a 50-50 chance of being lost. This has not happened to the protagonist so far. Pixel List *PIXEL: Your run-of-the-mill, everyday pixel. *TREE: It's a tree, duh! FRUIT grows on trees. There may also be other ITEMS in trees, such as ELEMENTAL ARTEFACTS. *SIGNPOST: It's a signpost! Alternativeley, small signposts can be used as NOTEPADS. *BUILDING: The wall of a building. Not much is known about those. *EYE: An eye allows for 180° vision, yaaaay! With two eyes, you can have 360°! Multiple Eyes in one direction allows longer ranges of sight in that direction. *SPEAKER: It allows you to speak! *TEETH: When bashing opponents with pixels isn't just painful enough. *JILLY FRUIT: Temporary boost in attack power when eaten god-knows-how! *???: *AZURE FRUIT: "Heals you back to full health." Um, pixel or general? *ATTRACTOR: You can use an attractor to attract stuff! It's a uber-magnet, if you will, or a hand. *REPELLER: You can repell stuff with a repeller! You can like, throw stuff, or block attacks. *BACKPACK: A backpack is in fact a POCKET DIMENSION where you have 360° vision. You can store stuff in it, or even fool around! Backpacks are useful for SLEEPING, too. *STRAPS: Attaches to backpacks. Presumably something needed to "secure" them on to something. May also act as locks so they aren't stolen when SLEEPING in them. *???: *LOUDSPEAKER: A SPEAKER, only LOUD. Very loud. *COMMUNICATOR: Something that only machinery uses? Basically the same as a SPEAKER. *???: *???: *???: *???: *BOULDER: Like in INDIANA JONES, those boulders will crush you. Don't run into them while they are rolling. However, they only hit one pixel! *ENGRAVING: An engraving! Pictures, words, blahblahblah. *???: *???: Plot PXL Direct User Interaction™ PXL Direct User Interaction, or PXL-DUI for short, are interactive updates of PXL, included in downloadables exes. Unlike Andrew Hussie's flash updates, the result of your actions in PXL-DUI will affect the story by the means of codes obtained at the end of your play session. Replaying a PXL-DUI game will not award you a new code, as it is a one-time thing. Games # Exotic Merchant's super duper quiz. Answer 20 questions about what you saw up to that point. Our prize was a NIGHT COMPOSITE, but people got up to CRYSTALS. # this next one is as of yet incomplete but aparently there is physics stuff in it that can be re-used Achievements A whole other part of PXL-DUI is the achievements part. Those achievements are quite mysterious indeed, and can only be obtained through esoteric and unknown manners! That is, unless you read the spoilers below (Highlight the area below to show spoilers). Forerunner: Played the PXL-DUI system from the very beginning. Golden Pixel of Knowledge: Contributed to the PXL Wiki page. FANatic: Made fanart for PXL. FANtastic: Made exceptional fan-contribution for PXL (e.g. canon crossover, fanventure, etc.) Earth Seal: Solved two or more Earth challenges. Characters * You *The Shopkeeper *The Smiths **The Storagesmith **The Sleepsmith **The Colorsmith **The Magismith **The Itemsmith **The Potionsmith (not seen yet?) *The Questgivers, including one particularly mouthy shrimp. *The Gatekeeper, he guards the entrance to the Palace. *The Travelling Merchant, his real name is Melquiades. *The Enforcer, who has recently become a controllable character Tropes *Blank Slate - The adventure begins with the protagonist popping into existence out of nowhere. *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *Color By Technicolor - Although the background is white and normal pixels are black, almost every EQUIP, ITEM, and inanimate object has color. *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink - subverted, as there have been no opportunities to name the protagonist, but there is a minor character called "Gerbilhatch Bon Bumperdrink". *If You Insist - The protagonist has gotten into a fight with a MOUTHY SHRIMP due to reader suggestions. *Lick The Shadows - At many times the protagonist has been suggested to use the power of interpretive dance. Unlike other instances of the trope, it actually has a purpose. Also, once, due to suggestions telling the protagonist to go NORTH, EAST, and SOUTH at the same time, the protagonist actually tried to go in three directions by separating his pixels. *You Are Now This Guy - Reader control was shifted to the ENFORCER, then back to the protagonist. *Ride Adventure Like A Mechanical Bull - The ENFORCER arc fits this trope well. *Trusty Paddle - The ENCORFER's BLUDGEONERS, and more recently, the protagonist's ATTRACTOR-TEETH hammer. Category:Adventures Category:Aryogaton Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees